<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Penelope's Just Doing Nothing by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352827">Penelope's Just Doing Nothing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mentions Of C.A.S.E.Y (Lab RP), Mentions Of Marigold (Lab RP), Mentions Of Terra (Lab RP)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:29:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My character from a discord RP I'm in, Penelope, does nothing but think and water holographic flowers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Penelope's Just Doing Nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penelope was outside the lab, watering some holographic flowers, it was simple, but it was being done.</p>
<p>While said flowers were being watered, Penelope was thinking, like most robots do when they doing something that doesn't involve much thinking about the task. Like, why did C.A.S.E.Y, her own BROTHER, manage to have slightly more success then her in his love life, he even had a crush! She was pretty sure that robots didn't have crushes until she met him! Then again, she hadn't met many other robots, even now, she only had met Marigold and C.A.S.E.Y, who were her now-siblings, so they don't count much.</p>
<p>Should she start hunting for a girlfriend? She knows how harshly Marigold reacted when C.A.S.E.Y talked about marrying his crush, but maybe, it could be different for her.... Maybe she could go date Terra, her and C.A.S.E.Y were close, so she was sure to be nice. She heard Terra already had a boyfriend, but she also heard the teenage relationships didn't last that long, so maybe if they broke up, she could go date Terra. It was a stupid thought, but who said a robotic girl couldn't try?</p>
<p>She definitely couldn't go for many other girls, most were either children, fully grown adults, or definitely not interested. Penelope didn't have many options beside for Terra, it wouldn't be that good either, considering Marigold would probably be angry, but maybe it would be worth it? Penelope knew that she shouldn't want something that could make someone else upset, especially her sister, but she really was feeling like it could be worth it all, like everything would be okay in the end.</p>
<p>Even if all these thoughts were appealing, Terra would probably not be into robotic girls who like baguettes and also had a hope that her previous relationship would end so that she could be with her, actually, who was she kidding? Terra would not be into that at all, especially considering how much Terra likes her boyfriend.</p>
<p>But, it probably wouldn't matter in the end, she's been out here, watering plants, for way too long. Penelope stops watering the plants, and goes back inside, taking one last look at the holographic flowers before going inside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm writing this to cope with me and my friends never doing anything on Lab RP for the longestttt time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>